


stella cometa

by naegajams (Orangeiskindamyjam)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010), Flynn Rider! Soonyoung, M/M, Rapunzel! Jihoon, blonde hair jihoon supreme, bold n beautifully blonde jihoon and sassy n supportive animal companion seungkwan lmao, how to tag?, omg seungkwan is the only animal here icb myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeiskindamyjam/pseuds/naegajams
Summary: Jihoon has never stepped foot into the outside world, trapped like a nightingale in his gilded cage of a tower. But when he meets a runaway thief who accidentally seeks refuge in his tower, Jihoon decides to offer him a deal.





	stella cometa

**Author's Note:**

> this is for all the disney soonhoon enthusiasts, let jihoon heal you with his magical blonde hair

Once upon a time, in a land where the heavens meet the earth, a young Queen was pregnant with her very first child. 

 

The King and Queen were ecstatic at the news of her pregnancy and the kingdom rejoiced with them, patiently awaiting the eleventh month of the year when the baby was set to be born. The kingdom has always been prosperous, with lush flowing hills and an intricate sea-trading system. The news of the impending birth of the heir of the throne has only brought more joy to the kingdom. 

 

However, just as how joy attracts all the things wrong in the world, disaster strikes. The young Queen falls ill, her body weakening with the changing of the season.

 

The life of both the Queen and her child is at risk, with the plague taking countless of victims into the sweet embrace of Lady Death. The King orders an expedition to find a cure for the sickness and to save the lives of his wife and child as well as the security of the throne.

 

In the land blessed by the sun, there are countless of myths which date back from the golden age.

Just like most legends from their ancestors, this one begins with the sun—warm and bright as it shines over us all like a benevolent god towards its people. There is a story, a long forgotten myth of the sun’s own creation and its demise.

 

Like everything in this world, the sun once had a great love of its own. The sun would wrap its shining rays around calm and serene face of the moon and all was well in the world. For a few millennia, they spent the days together in tandem until the time where they needed to part came.

 

They were separated from one another and it was such a heavenly tragedy, for they were truly such star-crossed lovers. The sun makes its journey across the morning sky, the moon travels in tandem from the other side of the universe. Lovers who parted and forced to circle one another for an eternity.

 

The sun weeps its sorrow onto the planet Earth below, those shining droplets of light making its way towards the ground. From those shining droplets, a magical golden flower burst into existence. This magical flower had the existence to cure all sorts of sickness, magnified by the sun’s sorrow and love for its other half.

 

The Sun Drop Flower, a single bloom that was formed from the molten tears of the sun. It is said that when you sing the song of the heavens in the plants vicinity, it can cure all sickness and even restore one’s lost youth.

 

No one knows of the bloom’s location or whether if the myth is actually real. Nobody knows if it could cure any sickness and nobody knows the tune of the song. Except for one…

 

A gnarled old crone approaches the edge of a cliff, her dark robe fluttering in the cold, evening air. Softly, her crooning voice begins to fill the night, “ _ Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.”  _ Her voice changes as she sings, the sound becoming more youthful and clear. _ “Heal what has been hurt, change the Fate’s design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.” _

 

Once the final notes of the song has been sung, the warm glow of the flower fades away. In place of the old crone crouched beside the disguised bloom, a young and voluptuous woman stands in her place. She smiles and admires the free feeling of her body, no longer bound by the shackles of old age.

 

In the distance, she hears the howls of the hunting wolves near the site of the precious Sun Drop Flower. With a sharp frown, she quickly secures the disguise of the bloom, making sure that it won’t be found easily by the palace guards. She can’t bear to lose the only source of sustenance she has left in the world.

 

Instead of choosing to share the mystical properties of the flower, the lady has chosen to hide it away from the rest of the world, reaping it’s benefits to stay young and beautiful forever. In her haste to escape however, she accidentally knocks the disguise of the flower and exposes its brilliant light. 

 

The hunting wolves howl upon seeing the sudden burst of light, signaling the location of precious bloom. The palace guards quickly follow the howls of the wolves, aware of the ticking clock hanging over the Queen’s head. 

 

They carefully dig out the bloom and transport it to the palace just hours before the queen is supposed to deliver. The royal physician brews up a tonic using the flower and administers it to the bed-ridden queen. As soon as the medicine flows past her lips, the queen’s pallor improved.

 

A simple, golden wash of light settles around her prone figure and she finds that the pain she has been feeling is gone.The King breathes a sigh of relief when he hears that his wife is safe, ceasing his pacing in the royal study. He sits and waits for the royal physician to come and fetch him once the ordeal is done.

 

A few hours after her delivery, a beautiful baby boy is born. The King jumps in his seat as soon as he hears, quickly entering the nursery to see his wife and son. The sun shines down and reflects the light shining from his golden head, a stark contrast when nestled against his mother's dark curls.

 

To celebrate his birth, the King and Queen launched a floating lantern to the sky, thanking the heavens up above for the magic flower which saved the Queen and her child. The festival came with a lovely tune, crafted for the young prince himself and the people rejoiced for the kingdom’s newest chapter.

 

_ He is magical, _ the handmaidens whisper after their shifts in the nursery. The royal physicians agree with their sentiments,  _ It must be because of the magic flower used to heal the Queen. The child seems to glow from within. _

 

The crown prince really  _ is _ magical. When he cries, his hair bathes his swaddled form in golden light. His nursemaid shrieks the first night it happens and she cuts herself on the gilded cradle.

 

Fearing for the child's safety, she accidentally brushes her injured hand against his glowing locks. Lo and behold, the moment her hand made contact, her minor scrape had vanished!

 

The news spread like wildfire within the servant's chambers. Soon enough it reaches the ears of the palace guards and the royal advisers until it finally came to the attention of the King and Queen themselves.

 

_ Our son is magical _ , they whisper to one another as the Queen cradles her child close to her chest. They marvel at his golden hair, the clear indicator of his magical ability and hold him even closer in their warm embrace.  _ We must protect him. _

 

They dispatch a team to patrol the royal grounds throughout the day, asked the servants to look out for any suspicious activity and devised a communication system in the event that something befalls the crown prince. The castle staff work hand in hand with one another, prepared to keep vigil over the safety of the young prince.

 

For a few months, they lived in perfect harmony. The crown prince develops a new talent of singing, making his golden hair shine in the throne room to the pleasure of his parents. The peals of laughter coming from the royal family echoes throughout the castle and all was perfect indeed.

 

But on one cloudless night, with the moon casting a looming shadow over all those slumbering in the land, a figure creeps into the child’s nursery and approaches the sleeping child. Softly, the figure murmurs a sweet melody,  _ “Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. _ ”

 

The child’s hair glows bright as she draws near, a bony hand reaching for his golden locks as the song continues. Emerging from her rope, a pair of shears approach the child’s glowing hair and the figure sings, a twisted smile appearing on her lips, “ _ Heal what has been lost, change the Fate’s design.” _

 

She grabs a lock of the child’s hair, her face visibly changing as she regains her youth,  _ “Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.” _ She cuts the golden lock with a small  _ snip! _ But as soon as she does, the child stops glowing and the hair turns black, devoid of any magic.

 

The figure snarls when she realizes the magic has undone, her hands gnarled and twisted with age once more. With a glance towards the slumbering King and Queen, she picks up the sleeping child who immediately wails when roused from his sleep.

 

The sound alerts his parents and they sit up, legs clambering to the sides of the bed when they see a hooded figure leaning over the balcony railing.

 

“Stop right there!” The King commands, legs rushing forward in order to save his child.

 

The figure sends them a glare and hisses, wrapping the child in her cape and disappearing into the night. The King and Queen rush where she disappeared, leaning over the balcony railing and bemoaning the sight of the dark sea down below.

 

The Queen slips and falls down to her knees, shaking as she grips the edges of her silk nightgown. Her husband crouches down and gently consoles her, his own tears streaking down his face. His voice rings out as he calls for his butler, alerting the royal guards to chase after the mysterious figure and return the crown prince to safety.

 

The search spreads nationwide, every single household has been tasked to look for the lost prince. They search high and low, in every mountain and stream, as long as it encompasses the territory of the kingdom.

 

The kingdom has searched as hard as they could but they could not find the lost prince. For deep within the forest, in a secluded, ivory tower, the thief raised the young prince as her own. She adopted the name of “Gothel” and kept her new golden treasure all to herself.

 

“Mother,” the young boy inquires, after singing his special song at her request, “Why can’t I go outside?”

 

Mother Gothel hums, lightly brushing the boy’s hair with the silver comb. “There are a lot of dangers in the outside world, my flower. You need to stay here where you are safe, do you understand, Jihoon?”

 

Jihoon hums, closing his eyes and relishing in the fingers playing slowly in his hair. “Yes, mother.”

 

The two sit together in tranquility, Jihoon already creeping upon the vestiges of sleep. Mother Gothel has finally found her new golden flower and this time, she was prepared to keep him hidden at all times.

 

The ivory walls of the tower couldn’t keep everything hidden from her curious charge however, for every year on his birthday, thousands of gleaming lights appears in the night sky. Accompanied by a sweet, lilting tune which tickles the memories Jihoon is too young to remember.

 

He sits and stares at the magnificent sight, a small bubbling feeling of sadness and hope lingering in his chest as he wonders, “ _ Are those lights meant for me?” _

 

Jihoon lifts his hand and mimes grabbing one with a sun painted on it. To see those lights up close, to hear the music to which they dance to, that is Jihoon’s dream.

 

* * *

 

  
  


A small scuttling sound can be heard as a bright, green chameleon jumps on the wooden windowsill. It hides underneath the flowers, mimicking its surroundings until it’s green color has been replaced by hues of pink and cold.

 

The window opens with a snap, a young lad with flowing blonde hair peers outside, worrying his bottom lip upon realizing that the windowsill is unfortunately empty. “I guess that means Seungkwan isn’t hiding out here,” he pouts, walking away with a small sigh.

 

The chameleon exhales, relieved that he hasn’t been found when a small lock of hair twists itself around his tail, hauling him up to face the young lad’s smiling face.

 

“I found you,” Jihoon teases, shocking the disguise right off the chameleon’s face. He sets the chameleon down and gently runs a finger over his head to soothe the small creature, “Really Seungkwan? You hide there every single time, I think we should go and play a new game.”

 

Seungkwan perks up at that, turning around and gesturing his tail towards the outside world.

 

Jihoon tuts and picks him back up, “Yeah, no. We can’t do that.” He taps the chameleon once more when he gives Jihoon a bland look. “It’s not so bad in here! Why don’t we start our day right now?”

 

With a small laugh, he places Seungkwan on his shoulder and hops back into the room. Stretching lightly on the balls of his feet, his eyes scan the surroundings of the whole interior. “Today is going to be a fun day,” Jihoon promises. “I just have to keep myself busy.”

 

He starts with the daily chores; dusting the shelves and niches, arranging the pillows and jars on the counters, wiping the places down with a damp rag. Jihoon sweeps the whole interior, quickly mopping and scrubbing the floors until there’s not a speck of dust seen. He takes a step back and admires the clean interior, glancing at the clock because the whole ordeal must have taken an hour at least.

 

“Fifteen minutes,” he grimaces. “I guess I beat my record once more.”

 

Seungkwan stares at him from his perch, pointing his tail to Jihoon’s remaining set of activities. “Thank you, Seungkwan. It doesn’t matter if I finished cleaning early. That just means I have more time for playing guitar today.”

Jihoon sits on his bed, fingers lightly strumming a simple melody. He closes his eyes and sings along, jumbled up phrases of adventure and magic make up the tune and he can hear Seungkwan scramble closer just to hear it better. 

 

He loses track of the time, such is the case whenever he goes and plays music. Jihoon’s voice blankets the two in a serene spell, one that distracts them from their current state of reality. 

 

The spell ends once Jihoon strums the final note, his eyes opening with a pleased hum of his lips. He stretches his fingers and smiles down at his companion, before glancing at the wall clock near his bed. Jihoon purses his lips when he sees the time, all too aware of how dragging it can be when he’s alone in the tower.

 

“It’s only eight in the morning, Seungkwan,” Jihoon sighs, setting his guitar down safely in its case before flopping onto his bed. “Do you think Mother would get mad if I go back to sleep? I did the cleaning chores already after all.”

 

Seungkwan gives him an expectant look and Jihoon grumbles, “You’re right. She won’t appreciate me just lying around.”

 

He rolls over and lies down straight on his back, staring at the drawings up on his canopy bed. “It’s my birthday tomorrow, Seungkwan. I’m officially turning eighteen.” Jihoon glances down at the chameleon. “Do you think she’ll agree to letting me see the lights?”

 

With a small grin, he pictures his mother agreeing to his proposal. “Those lights, the ones that always appear on my birthday. I’d really love to see them up close,” his fingers twitch at the memory. “There’s also a song that accompanies them and they look like as if they’re dancing up in the sky.”

 

“I wonder, what it’s like in the outside world,” Jihoon murmurs, closing his eyes and stretching his arms up above. “Now, that I’m turning eighteen, maybe Mother would let me go.”

 

Seungkwan climbs over to his shoulder and Jihoon pats him on the head, savouring the comfort his companion offers to him. Cracking an eye open, he grins at Seungkwan. “Want to help me brush my hair?”

 

The chameleon shakes his head but it gets lost beneath the golden waves of Jihoon’s hair. The young lad stands and climbs up to the exposed beams in the ceilings, it’s much easier to comb his hair from a higher vantage point.

 

“I think this’ll take us at least thirty minutes to finish. After that, we can start on our proposals.” Jihoon says, wielding the silver brush closer to his hair. “Mother will be coming home in an hour or so, and until then, my birthday present can wait.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three figures dance along the battlements of the castle, avoiding the watchful eyes of the marksmen situated at the turrets above. The morning sun shines heavily over them, covering the three figures in a light sheen of sweat as the slide down the castle walls and go up on the roof.

 

One figure breaks free from the formation and stops in his tracks, gazing out into the horizon. “Hoshi!” The figure turns around at the sound of his name. “We have a job to do.”

 

Soonyoung raises a hand to wave him off, “Just a few more minutes, Minhyuk, it’s not everyday we see a view like this.” He sighs and leans against the castle wall, gazing out into the sea. “What I would give to wake up to this, first thing in the morning.”

 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes at the other man, “Well, when we’re done with this job, you can buy yourself a nice home with an even better view. Now come here and help Jinwoo with the ropes.”

 

Soonyoung glances back at the view for one more time before facing his two partners. “Okay then,” he claps his hands. “Let’s get the crown.”

 

Jinwoo knots around Soonyoung’s waist with a sharp tug, making sure that it could support his weight while they lower him into the throne room. With a small nod of his head, Soonyoung lifts one feet into the hole in the ceiling and the two shimmy him down into the room filled with guards.

 

He levels his body parallel to the ground, arms and legs positioned just right above the casket where they keep the crown. Soonyoung tugs on the rope around him, signaling for his partners to hold his position as he pilfers the crown.

 

It’s a beautiful thing, heavy in Soonyoung’s hands as he gently places it in his satchel. He glances towards the guards standing at attention, chuckling a little when they still haven’t noticed that the crown has essentially been stolen.

 

One guard lets out a sneeze which resounds throughout the empty hall. His fellow guards heed him no mind as he rubs his nose before settling back into position. “You okay there, buddy?” Soonyoung hums, tugging on the rope so they can pull him back up.

 

The guard shrugs, brain not catching up with what’s happening, “I’m fine. It’s just been a long day at work.”

 

“That’s sad,” Soonyoung coos. “Well, you better get back to guarding that empty casket.”

 

“Empty?” The guard questions, turning around to see Soonyoung disappearing into the hole and the crown gone. “Oh my lord, the crown has been stolen. The crown has been stolen!”

 

The castle bells toll as the guards scramble into position. “Catch those thieves as once!” The Captain of the guards orders, “They couldn’t have gone far. Follow them into the forests!”

 

Outside the village proper, Soonyoung laughs as they race into the shrubbery, “This day couldn’t get any better, guys!” The satchel bounces on his hip and Soonyoung adjusts the strap on his shoulder, “We just have to outrun the palace guards. After all, it’s good practice to exercise first thing in the morning.”   


 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoon! Let down your hair,” his Mother calls from down below. Jihoon turns and drops the book he was holding, eagerly gathering the rest of his golden locks. 

 

“She’s here, Seungkwan! Go and hide, don’t let her see our proposals,” Jihoon urges, hiding the pieces of paper underneath the book and making sure his crude drawings aren’t seen. Seungkwan puffs up his chest, making Jihoon laugh, “I’ll go and ask her for sure.”

 

“Jihoon!” his Mother’s voice rings out from the ground once again.

 

“Coming, Mother!” Jihoon responds, latching the hair on the metal hook and securing it in his grasp. He stands on the windowsill, looking down on his mother before draping his long, blonde hair out of the window.

 

The hair falls down towards Mother Gothel like solidified rays of the sun, settling right in front of the lady. Once Jihoon feels his Mother’s sharp tug down at the bottom of the tower, he begins the strenuous job of hauling his Mother up to the top. 

 

“Welcome back, Mother,” Jihoon greets, red-faced and panting as he brings the rest of his hair back in. “How was your trip?”

 

“It was fine, petal,” his Mother greets, setting her basket down before removing the hood of her cape. “I’m more worried about you, my son.” She draws in closer to the blonde male, “I still can’t fathom how you do this every single day, hauling your dear mother up the tower. You must be exhausted!”

 

Jihoon preens under her praise but disguises it with a small cough, “It’s okay Mother. It’s not hard for me at all.”

 

“Of course, it isn’t; you’re a man after all. I’m just wondering why you took a longer time this morning,” his Mother muses before tittering a sharp laugh when she sees Jihoon’s expression. “Oh it’s alright, my sweet. There’s nothing wrong in being a bit slow today!”

 

Jihoon hesitantly laughs along with his mother, hand reaching out when she begins to walk towards the mirror. “That’s great but Mother, there’s something I’d like to—”

 

She cuts Jihoon off, beckoning for him to come closer. “Flower, come over here and look into the mirror for a few seconds.”

 

Pursing his lips, Jihoon does what he’s told until he’s standing side by side with his Mother. They look nothing alike, strictly speaking. Jihoon’s shorter in stature, his Mother taller than him by a few inches. His long, blonde hair cascades downwards which is a stark difference from his Mother’s dark, voluptuous curls. 

 

“What do you see in the mirror, Jihoon?” His Mother sighs, examining her reflection once more. “Go on, tell Mommy, what exactly you see.”

 

Jihoon frowns a bit but decides to humour her anyway. “I see, a happy family. A son and his beautiful mother,” he tries, hoping that he’ll find an opening to ask for his present. 

 

Mother Gothel laughs at his sweet answer, “Oh my child, that’s not what I was looking for but that’s a fine answer.” She pokes and prods at her cheeks, “I wanted to ask if you think I look older but your answer is fine.”

 

“Okay then,” he smiles. He needs to ask her now before she delves into another topic, “So Mother, tomorrow is a  _ special _ day and—”

“Jihoon, my darling, Mother is feeling a bit tired today, would you come and sing for me? After that, we can finish talking,” she hums, gently twirling a strand of Jihoon’s hair.

 

He falters in his sentence before straightening, “Of course, Mother. Come sit by the mantle, I’ll get everything ready.”

 

He sets the ottoman down with a dull thud, sprinting back to the drawers to get his brush before returning and gently urging his mother down to sit on the chair. Jihoon settles down on the ottoman, bringing his hair to rest on his Mother’s lap before impatiently singing, “ _ Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.”  _

 

“Jihoon,” his Mother chides, hurriedly running the brush over his golden hair. “Slow down!”

 

The young lad pays her no mind as he finishes the song in one final breath.  _ “Heal what has been hurt, change the Fate’s design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. _ ” He opens his eyes, leaning forward, “So Mother, now that I’ve finished singing, let me tell you what I’ve been meaning to say.”

 

Mother Gothel sends him a small frown before brushing the rest of his hair away, “What is so important that you have to rush to tell me, Jihoon?”

 

“It’s my birthday!” He says, brushing his hair back from his face in one swift motion. “It’s tomorrow already, Mother.”

 

She lets out a laugh, “It can’t be! Your birthday was last year, if I recall correctly.” Spying the young lad’s expression, she retracts her previous statement. “Oh honey, I’m just joking.” 

 

“It’s my birthday tomorrow, Mother,” Jihoon implores. “I’m turning eighteen, practically an adult at this point! It’s a special day for me, Mother, and I have something to ask.”

 

His mother gently plays with the tips of his hair, “Okay then. Go on, my petal.”

 

Smiling, he draws back and grabs the papers he had been working on with Seungkwan, “Well, Mother. I have something to propose.” From the corner of his eye, he sees the chameleon send him an encouraging nod.

 

Spurred on by Seungkwan’s assurance, he clears his throat before showing his Mother the crude sketches, “For my birthday, I’d like to see the floating lights.”

 

His Mother peers down at the drawings he made, laughing slightly when she says, “You want to see the stars on your birthday?”

 

“No, not the stars,” Jihoon twists and flings his hair upwards, revealing the star map he made a few years before. “I’ve charted stars before and these lights? Those aren’t stars; they’re something else, Mother.”

 

He gazes upwards towards the ceiling, “I want to know what they are.” Jihoon lets out a dreamy sigh, “I can’t help but feel as if they were meant for me. As if they’re calling out, seeking me and pulling me in closer to where they are.”

 

Jihoon turns around and fixes his Mother with a steady gaze, “I need to see them up close, Mother. Not from my window, but from where it comes from directly. I want to go outside and see them in person.”

 

His Mother frowns when she hears this. “Go outside? Jihoon, that’s too much to ask!” She draws in close, gently turning him around while she cradles his hair. “You’re far too young and the world is dangerous out there.”

 

“You know why we stay up in this tower, right?”

 

Jihoon looks down to the ground, “To keep me safe.”

 

He receives a pat on the head, “That’s right! We’re here to keep you safe and sound, my flower.”

 

“But Mother—”

 

“Shh, darling,” his Mother says, placing a finger on his lips. She moves to close the window, drawing the curtain to envelop the whole room in darkness, “I knew this day would be coming but I didn’t think it would come so soon. Don’t worry, my sweet, Mother will tell you what’s good for you.”

 

“Good for me?” Jihoon repeats, squinting to see his Mother in the dark.

 

“Yes, my dear,” his Mother says, somewhere to his right. Jihoon swivels around, tripping on thin air when he tries to find his Mother in the dark. He hears a clang and rustle from the side before being enveloped in a spotlight. 

 

“Ruffians and thugs wander the land at all times,” he hears his Mother say, flashing a series of images which reflect her words. “Even nature is out to get you: poison ivy, feral animals, quicksand. My dear, you’ll get eaten alive out there.”

 

“Cannibals, snakes, even the plague!” She drapes an arm around Jihoon, twisting him around to face the silhouette of a man with which she drew on the floor. “Men who’d use you to their own advantage, pointy teeth and fangs filling their mouth as they lure you in.”

 

Jihoon takes a step back, away from the disturbing image, “Mother—”

 

“You won’t survive out there, Jihoon,” his Mother warns, guiding Jihoon towards the mirror once more. She begins to pick and prod at his appearance, “Clumsy, underdressed, naive, my dear, they’re going to eat you alive!”

 

She pokes his nose before squishing his cheeks, “You’re far too gullible, too innocent. You’ll fall victim to so many manipulative people out there, I can see it happening.”

 

“Is it really that dangerous?” Jihoon frowns, turning around to face his mother. “I only want to leave for a short while.”

 

“Oh, Jihoon,” his Mother pouts, opening her arms for an embrace. Jihoon follows, wrapping his arms around her torso. “I understand why you want to go but I don’t want to see you getting hurt.”

 

Mother Gothel holds him at arm’s length. “Jihoon, my flower, listen,” she tips Jihoon’s head and levels him with a stare. “Don’t ask about leaving this tower again. This is the last time I want to have this conversation.”

 

Jihoon deflates at her words, “Yes, Mother.”

 

She softens at his submission and presses a kiss on top of his head, “I love you, my sweet.”

 

A hug. “I love you, too, Mother.”

 

Jihoon savors the short embrace before his Mother pulls away once more. “I’ll be back just in time for lunch, my flower. Jihoon, would you please let down your hair once more?”

 

“Of course,” he smiles, gathering his locks and helping his Mother out the window. “Have a safe journey, Mother.”

 

“Thank you, my sweet,” Mother Gothel says, patting him on his head. 

 

Jihoon watches her disappear from sight, leaning out the window and sighing, “I’m all alone again.”

 

Seungkwan appears by his side, nudging Jihoon’s arm with his head. Jihoon laughs and picks him up, “Okay, I’m not alone. I’ve got you, after all.”

 

He leans his chin on the window sill and stares up above, “Happy birthday to me.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung braces against a tree for support, his two companions collapsing on the ground as well. They’ve been running for an hour, evading capture as the palace guards pursued them on mounts. The only reason they’re still alive is because the forest terrain is not ideal for equestrian creatures.

 

He adjusts his position on the tree, intending to stretch his legs before the continue running away when he notices the wanted posters tacked on the bark of the wood.

 

“This can’t be happening,” Soonyoung gasps, eyes widening when he grabs one with his face on it. His two companions peer at him curiously, wondering about the sudden outburst. “I look like a hamster!”

 

He holds the poster beside his face, looking towards his companions for their input, “They made my eyes too shifty-looking. Can’t they see I look manlier in real life?”

 

Jinwoo fixes him with a grim stare, “Hoshi, are you seriously concerned over a wanted poster?”

 

“Yes.”

 

A neigh of a horse startles them out of their resting position and they look up to see one rider pointing down at them. “Shit,” Minhyuk curses, pulling Soonyoung by the arm. “We better move otherwise our next poster would be in the obituary instead.”

 

They scramble along the bushes, ducking below the brambles and keeping an eye out for any sign of the search party. In their haste to escape, the arrive at a dead-end, with only a ledge above them for escape.

 

“Come on, guys, give me a boost and I’ll pull you guys up,” Soonyoung says, bouncing a bit as he hurriedly gestures towards the top. “Once we reach a higher vantage point, it’ll be harder for them to track us.”

 

Minhyuk crosses his arms, “Give us the satchel first. It’ll be harder to climb with that thing hanging around your neck.”

 

Soonyoung tightens his grip on the strap before handing it over with a small smile, “Smart thinking, Minhyukkie. Now go up on Jinwoo’s shoulders, we need to escape fast.”

 

Once Minhyuk is situated, with Jinwoo’s hands supporting his legs, Soonyoung starts his climb. The three sway for a bit but none of them fall and soon enough, Soonyoung is heaving himself over the ledge and into safety. Minhyuk holds his hand up, “Now pull me up, Hoshi.”

 

“Sorry, boys,” Soonyoung says, looking down at them with a bright grin. He holds the satchel up with one hand, “You’ve just been Hoshified.”

 

Minhyuk looks down to where he kept the satchel slung across his back. That thief, he must have pilfered the satchel on his way up. Clenching his fists, he screams, “Hoshi! You star thief, come back here!”

 

Soonyoung laughs as he sprints away from the two but his joy is short-lived when he chances upon the search party looking for him.

 

“Oops, wrong way,” he twists around and starts running, vaulting past trees and bushes as the Captain of the guards chases after him.

 

“Don’t let him get away!” He shouts towards his men, “Keep him in sight!”

 

He faces left and turns towards his Vice-Captain, “Chan, I’m trusting you to make sure we get that crown back. You’re the faster rider in my squad, I’m sure you can keep up with the chase.”

 

The young guard salutes and nods, “Of course, Captain. I won’t disappoint you.”

 

Soonyoung puts up a good chase, injuring some of the guards so they won’t be able to follow. He slows down when an arrow almost grazes him at the side and Chan takes that opportunity to strike.

 

“Hoshi!” Chan bellows, following after him on horse-back. “Stop in the name of the crown!”

 

“Unfortunately, the crown is with me and I’m not interested for stopping for myself,” he jokes, wind slipping through his hair. He feigns a turn and Chan follows, only to end up for his mount to trip and canter away.

 

Chan brushes the dirt off his uniform, continuing his pursuit in foot. “You won’t be able to get away from me that easily!” he warns. 

 

He focuses on the ground, studying the indents left behind by the thief. Chan follows the trail intently, determined not to let him slip out of his grasp.

 

Soonyoung peeks out from his hiding spot, studying the armor-clad male just a few feet away. He needs to find a new place lest he get caught by the vice-captain. He takes one step back, only to find that the branches give way.

 

The rustle of leaves catch the attention of Chan and Soonyoung hurries through the curtain of vines, hiding in the hollow space when he sees his shadow. Chan stands in place for a moment, certain that he heard someone nearby before leaving and searching for the rest of the trail.

 

Soonyoung lets out a sigh of relief, turning around to explore the mysterious cave he stumbled upon. To his surprise, he arrives back into an exposed patch of land, a shining tower situated right in the center.

 

He looks around, noting that the structure is hidden inside the cavern walls with the sky open up above them. Hoshi glances behind once more, fearing that Chan would find him back here and heads towards the tower.

 

Grabbing two discarded arrows, he begins his climb up the ivory walls, searching for placeholders into which he can climb. Once he reaches the top, he opens the window with a slight groan and slumps on the ground.

 

Soonyoung stands on shaky legs, reaching behind for his satchel. He opens the flap, smiling down at the crown glimmering inside, “We’re finally alone.”

 

He feels a slight presence behind him, body tensing as he glances through the corner of his eye. Before Soonyoung could turn around and react, a loud metal  _ clang! _ resonates in the room. Soonyoung braces his hands in front as his knees give way, making him stumble towards the ground as the back of his head throbs with pain. 

 

“What in the world?” he mumbles rolling over to see who his attacker is when he spies a flash of gold and a pair of slender legs above him.

 

“Beautiful,” he whispers, gazing up at the figure before his vision turns dark once more. 

 

_ Clang! _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot)|[ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/orangecarat)


End file.
